And I Was Happy
by Chunkerdunk560
Summary: When Marco finally finds happiness, what happens when his world is thrust into old memories, and forgotten love?
1. Aiden

Ok as I mentioned, I was gonna write a prequel to Orchid, and here it is. The story is going to be fairly long, but this chappie is kinda short. Oh, and I officially dedicate this story to Kate, for she is my muse... even though I never did get around to asking her to beta this.....

**And I Was Happy**

**Ch. 1 Aidan**

Marco opened his eyes to a bright, normal day. Just like any other day. God Marco loved that word. Normal. Finally it seemed he had a normal and wonderful life. Great job, good college, fantastic boyfriend, nice condo, and loving family and friends. What more could he ask for? He got up, dressed, and went into the kitchen. Ellie was standing at the sink doing the morning dishes. When she saw the smile on his face, her expression changed from indifference to curiosity. "Why are you so chipper this morning?"

"Because I have it so good, and I just realized that," he replied with a kiss on her cheek. "Where's my boy-toy?" He asked playfully.

"He had to go to practice, and he told me to tell you that he LOOOVVVES you." She said with out-of-character enthusiasm. Marco just smiled again. "What's on the agenda today babe?" Marco asked her, hopping up on the counter. "Nothing really, I was thinking of going to the book store, get down from that counter, I just washed it and I don't need your butt all over it, and then later I was gonna buy some new shoes. Wanna come?" Marco hopped down and gave her a dumbfounded look, "books and shopping, and you need to ask me if I want to go? Are you ok?" He smiled at the death-glare Ellie sent him

---

Twenty minutes later, the two friends were situated in extremely comfortable book store chairs, sipping coffee. Marco glanced up from his book at Ellie. She was reading Shakespeare, with an enratpured look on her face. Typical. For some reason she had an overzealous respect for classic works. Oh well, Marco just liked to keep it simple. He was reading 'Jonathan Livingston Seagull.' Yes, he'd read it over sixty times, and it was a grade-school level book, but he could never stop. He was drawn to it.

Another twenty minutes later Marco found himself in some random store in the mall, comparing shoes with Ellie. She loved... and hated everything they had. Finally she decided on a pair of black combat boots. Which, Marco reminded her, she had two pair just like them. After a short arguement, and a scuffle on the floor, they were asked, quietly, to buy something or leave. Laughing, they left.

They later went to lunch at a small garden restaurant. In the car on the way there, Ellie had called Ashley and invited her to eat with them. So now the three of them sat around an elegant patio table, with salads and ice-tea. Marco loved being a cliche. Ashley was talking about some guy or another. For some reason, she never had fully recovered from Craig. They were on speaking terms, and Ashley had forgiven him, but now she seemed to have a problem with commitment. Craig on the other hand had been married twice since they left school. Twice, in only 3 years. This made Marco feel bland. He felt for Ashley, and he loved her, but sometimes she drew things out too far. She was too dramatic. But that's what made Ashley her own person.

After lunch, they invited Ash to a movie, but she had to do a project for some class or another. Not wanting to go to a movie with just themselves, Marco and Ellie called everyone on their cellphones. Why was everybody busy? _Damn_, Marco thought. Not that being in a movie with JUST Ellie was a bad experience, he just wanted to see some of his friends. Oh well. They decided on the movie hot on the critic's list. It was supposed to be "sensationally inspirational." When the movie was over, Marco nor Ellie, thought any of this was true. Upon returning home, Marco became very excited when he saw his "boy-toy's" car. Ellie looked at him, and sighed. "Quiet you," Marco said. Ellie just laughed.

When they got inside, Marco spotted him sitting on the couch. He was reading, light music was playing, and he was wearing a black muscle shirt. Marco nearly died. He got a running start, and jumped into said beloved's lap. "Hey sweets," he said to the man sitting in his lap, "I missed you." Marco looked into his dark eyes, pecked him on the lips, and said, "I missed you too Aidan."

* * *

Gasp! It's not Dylan?! If you like it I'll continue it... of course now that I've posted it I'm obligated to continue it for fear of Kate hurting me. Review, and I shall give out edible yumminess!


	2. Monday

Ok, I know everyone loves Dylan, so do I. But for this story to work I had to put Aiden in it. Don't worry though! Dylan does make an appearance... quite a big one actually. So here's the next chappie. This one goes farther into detail with things.

Disclaimer: I do not, have never, will never own Degrassi. I am not making any profit what-so-ever, other than the encouraging reviews I recieve.

**And I Was Happy**

**Ch. 2 Monday**

The next day was Monday. Marco hated Mondays with a passion. At least it was the end of the day. But right now he had Advanced Literature, an extremely difficult class. But just like the over-acheiver he was, he had signed himself up. The professor was standing at the front of the class, talking in a dull monotone that would make Bill Stein green with envy. He was going on about hyperboles, or somesuch. Marco wasn't paying much attention, and for good reason. He had spent a very romantic night with Aiden. Ellie had left a few hours after they had gotten home from the movie. She had a date with a guy named..... Guy, who had far too many piercings in Marco's opinion. But he was very nice, and he treated Ellie good. That was good enough for Marco.

Aiden had taken Marco to a very secluded beach, where they had a light dinner, and peach wine, Marco's favorite. They began getting very intimate right there, near the water. Aiden had to cut Marco off, for fear of being caught. Indecent exposure was expensive. When they got home however, Aiden had obviously enlisted the help of friends, for the entire house was lit with white candles. Marco gave a questioning look towards his boyfriend. "Don't you remember what today is?"

Marco suddenly realized, and began apologizing profusely. "I completely forgot! I'm so sorry, I didn't even know!" Aiden just looked at him with ebony eyes and smiled, "It's ok, I know you did, that's why I wanted to surprise you. You always look so cute when you're surprised."

Marco just smiled and stood on tip-toe for a kiss. It lasted longer than he expected, but it was great all the same. Aiden stopped him, and stroked his face, "I have something for you, and don't apologize." Aiden slowly led him into the bedroom, and Marco was getting very nervous. He watched as Aiden bent over the dresser, long, dark hair falling into his eyes. When he emerged he came up with a neatly wrapped box. He crossed the room back to Marco, and handed him the package, face expectant. Marco gave him a look that clearly said, 'I love you,' and proceded to open the gift. When he got past the tissue paper, he found a book that he already had... actually he had three or four copies. At his confused look, Aiden said, "look inside."

Marco flipped open the cover and it was signed, "To Marco, may your wings take flight, Richard Bach." Marco was speechless. His favorite book in the world had been signed. Personally. To him. By the author. He looked up at Aiden and latched on to him. They kissed deeply and passionately, until Aiden had to pry the short Italian off him. Marco smiled and said, without words, thank you. Aiden gazed at him and said, "Oh Marco... Marco, Marco, Marco...."

"Marco... Marco... MARCO!" A pencil came crashing down on his relaxed hand. "Ow! What was that for?" He looked at Ellie indignantly. Ellie gave him a bemused look, and made a horrible snorting noise in the back of her throat. "Daydreaming I see," she teased.

"It's not a daydream if it really happened El. Now what do you want? I'd like to get back to my perfect two year anniversary," he stated with superiority. Ellie just looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "The class is over, or did you not notice it's emptiness? And we have a 3,000 word essay on Shakespearean literature, and it has to be written in Old English context."

Marco looked at her, dumbfounded. Then he promptly connected his head with the desk. "I hate this teacher, he's so unfair." Ellie looked at the dark blob of hair sitting on the desk with a scandalized look on her face. "I think it's a good assignment. Just because you don't like Shakespeare doesn't mean you have to hate the essay."

He raised his head to look at her, "Yes it does! I loathe Shakespeare, it's all well and good that you like him, but that doesn't mean I have to!" Ellie just rolled her eyes, and gathered her things. "Come on, I have to go to work, and so do you." Marco groaned but obeyed, gathering his things and following Ellie to her car.

(-)(-)(-)

Ellie dropped Marco off at his job before heading off to her own production job. He was a waiter at one of the most popular Italian restaurants in Toronto, Giardino. Halfway through his shift, his mother came in to order take-out. Marco snuck her some extras, and gave her a discount. The manager knew about this, he just turned a blind eye, seeing how Marco's family were some of the biggest customers. After the initial rush left, the couples came in. Marco always loved watching the romance develop right in front of him. It was uplifting to see other people engage in their own love lives. Around 11 p.m. he was just cleaning up, and getting ready to leave, when strong, lithe arms snuck around his waist, startling him.

"Hey you. How was your day?" Aiden asked with curiosity.

Aiden, who had let go of Marco, now sit at the table he was cleaning

"It was pretty plain... kinda boring. You?" Aiden looked up at him, with chiseled features smiling, "It was nice... but you weren't there, so that's a downside." Marco smiled and finished up with his shift. He said goodbye to his coworkers, clocked out, and left arm wrapped around Aiden. They walked to his Jeep and climbed in, Aiden putting on soft rock for Marco. Marco smiled, only he knew that he liked soft rock at night.

When they arrived back at the condo, Aiden had to wake Marco, and guide him into the house. He took drowsy man to bed, and undressed him. After Marco lay down, and was situated comfortably sleeping, he stood back and smiled. Aiden went into the kitchen to talk to Ellie, who was seated at the table. She looked up at him and smiled. They were both startled by the sudden telephone call.

Aiden walked over to the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"May I please speak to Marco?" A gruff and cold voice asked.

"He can't come to the phone right now, can I take a message?" Aiden replied.

"No... you don't need to do that," the person said.

"May I at least ask who's calling?" He replied.

(-)(-)(-)

Ellie watched the conversation with apprehension. Something was giving her chills, and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. When Aiden hung up the phone she asked, "Who was that?"

"I dunno, strange phone call, they asked for Marco," he replied

"Well who was it?" She asked again

"Some guy named Dylan... do you know him?"

* * *

**KATE  **I know, everyone is gonna hate Aiden at first, then you'll love him. And then you'll hate Dylan, and then you'll hate Marco, it's a vicious cycle. But all will reveal itself!

**anjel919- **Wow, thanks! Yes I think Kate is a very good muse, but one has to wonder... who is her muse? We should ask her. Yes I think John Bregar is hot as well, that's why Dylan **is **in this story, it's just gonna take awhile to write him in.

**green eyed dragon**- As I said above, all will reveal itself, and of course Dylan will be in it!

**soul-searching813**-I love Dylan too! You know what's kinda creepy? My street address is 813 Silver Oak.... and your name has 813. Crazy huh?

* * *

Cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers... they're even more fun to write! Any-hoo tell me if you like it, and I'll update if I get a chance. Oh, and the offer for edible yumminess still stands.


	3. Secrets

Ok, wow. All my readers seem to have the same reaction, **Ch.1**: I HATE Aiden. **Ch.2**: Aww, Aiden is sooo sweet. This chapter is mostly filler, it will go into detail about Aiden, and Ellie. I've decided to dedicate this chapter to **Josh Irvin **who was killed this past weekend in a car accident. He went to my school, and was a great guy, Josh my thoughts are with you. 

****

**And I Was Happy**

**Ch. 3 Secrets**

Ellie gaped at Aiden in shock. Dylan's name hadn't been mentioned in three years. After a few minutes of stunned silence, Aiden asked, "Ellie, what's wrong? Is it something I said?"

Stunned out of her reverie Elli replied, "No! It's not you, of course not!" Aiden looked at her curiously and aske, "Then what is it? Does it have something to do with that guy? Cuz I can call him back." Ellie smiled at his protectiveness, "No, don't do anything... and don't tell Marco."

Aiden gave her a disgruntled look, and started to protest, but Ellie interupted him, "I know, it's wrong and it's evil, but we can't tell him. It would just upset him, and he's so happy right now. Aiden wasn't happy with this answer, but he trusted Ellie. After a few moments, he began preparing for bed. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and told Ellie goodnight. He lay down next to his lover and.... didn't sleep.

(-)(-)(-)

Marco woke to an empty, cold, Aiden-less bed. He got up to investigate, and found a note on the fridge, "Hey babe, went for a run. Be back later -Aiden." So that's where he was, Aiden was a fitness freak. Marco checked digital clock on the microwave: 7:30. He decided to go shopping, he could try to make up the anniversary for Aiden.

Three hours later Marco walked slowly, browsing, through a vintage record store. He was looking for either a 70's or 80's original recording. He looked and looked, but nothing seemed to be for Aiden. That is until he saw the display case up front. Right there sat an original 1976 Ramones album. Perfect. He signaled the clerk over, and requested the album. The clerk looked at him sceptically and said, "are you sure? Cuz it isn't cheap." Marco just smiled, money was no object when it came to Aiden, "yes I'm sure." He paid for the record, and left the shop. Marco checked his watch, 11 o'clock. He had just enough time to get across town. He strapped the record to his back, jumped on his bike, and sped away.

(-)(-)(-)

Across town, Aiden wasn't listening to his psychology professor. He couldn't stand hiding something from Marco, even though El said it would hurt him. He wanted, no _needed_ to tell him. He hated secrets, and so did Marco. Once his class was out, he ran from the room, and across campus, disregarding his homework assignments. He stood at the door of Marco's class, standing on tip-toe to see over the crowd. He saw the small Italian moving down the hall with a bag in his hand. Marco looked up and saw Aiden, freezing in the hall. He smiled, nervously. Aiden then saw Ellie streak past him, straight to Marco. She grabbed his hand and tore him down an adjacent corridor, giving Aiden a warning look. Frustrated, Aiden tried to follow, but the crowd wouldn't let him pass.

The bell rang, and Aiden looked into Marco's class, they had snuck in through the door on the opposite side of the room. Marco wouldn't look at Aiden, and that was strange. Something was going on, and Aiden didn't like it. Did Ellie tell him? Was Marco hiding something? Aiden couldn't worry about it now, he had to get home. He had work to do.

(-)(-)(-)

Aiden sat at home watching the news, and working on a project. He checked his watch, Marco should be home anytime now. The doorbell rang, startling him. He stood and walked to the door, opening it. On the other side stood a very tall, handsome blonde man. Something seemed cold, and detached about him. After a short silence Aiden asked, "can I help you?"

The man looked at him, and said with a very familiar voice, "is Marco around?"

* * *

Oooh, cliffhanger! Ok, I know it's short, but I was trying to get it out fast, thank you to all who reviewed, you people are gods! Again, I will give out edible yumminess to whoever reviews!


End file.
